Problems
by Elven Heart993
Summary: Percy's got a little problem, he doesn't care too much for his brothers' teasing. Oneshot  I thought I'd try something a little different  to what I usually write:  Enjoy!


**Problems**

"Come on, dear. It's not so bad! Come out of there…" Molly sighed, tapping on the door of her third son's room.

"No!" was the defiant reply.  
>Inside, the eight year old sat cross legged on his bed, his chair wedged firmly under the door handle. He whined and dropped onto his stomach, his curls waving atop his head as he buried his face into the pillow.<p>

Outside the room his mother had finally given up and he could hear her footsteps as she descended the stairs. He sniffed, trying not to cry, Percival Ignatius Weasley would not lower himself to crying. Even if he was only eight. Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe they wouldn't make fun of him. Who was he kidding? Look who his brothers were…Charlie? Fred and George? Of course they would laugh.  
>It's not like it was intentional. If he had any small choice in the matter he would not have chosen this.<p>

Maybe he could fix it, he knew where his mother kept her wand. Maybe he could fix it with magic. He knew some spells, one was bound to work.

Slowly he slipped the chair from the beneath the doorknob and opened the door a crack to peer out. There was no one he could see. He slipped out of his room…and leapt out of his skin.

The six year old twins Fred and George, who had been hiding behind the door had both jumped out in unison at their elder brother. Both bursting into coils of laughter at the reaction they achieved.  
>Percy shouted and, covering his face desperately with his hands, ran as fast as he could to their parent's room. He knew his mother would be downstairs in the kitchen.<p>

Behind him his brothers were still chortling with laughter.  
>"Did you see his face?"<p>

"I know! Definitely worth it!"

Their giggles subsided slowly and their identical broad grins faded. Fred looked at George.  
>"You know what? I didn't see it."<p>

A single look at each other and they turned and yelled in unison  
>"What's wrong with your face?"<p>

Before the twins could chase after their brother, George yelped. Their mother had caught the both of them by their ears.  
>"That's enough!" She scolded, her voice shrill as she tugged her sons back down the stairs. "Don't you make fun of him! It's a big thing for a young boy to deal with."<p>

"Who's making fun?"

"Yeah we didn't even see his face!"

Molly blinked "You didn't?"

Fred, or possibly George rubbed his ear "He was covering his face."

Molly sighed and looked over at Charlie who was re-reading an old copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', completely unperturbed by the commotion. It was not uncommon for the twins to get in trouble, in fact it happened at least once an hour.

"Listen, boys…" She lowered her voice, having put little Ginevra down to sleep, "Please try not to tease Percy today-"

"So something _is_ wrong with him!" Fred grinned evilly.

"Nothing is wrong with him, George!" His mother snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm Fred."

"_I'm_ George."

The icy stare of their mother silenced the twins as she continued.  
>"Nothing is wrong with Percy. It's perfectly normal and he does not deserve to be teased about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of but he thinks it is so do <em>try<em> to be nice to him."

xxxXxxx

There it was, tucked away safely from her children's access in the top drawer of the small nightstand. Percy sniffled, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. This would be the first time he'd directly disobeyed his parents…but it would be worth it if it worked. He was paranoid now, convinced that at any moment his mother would come in and give him a heck of a scolding, and probably a smack. But if his little brothers could do this frequently, than he sure could get away with it once.

His hand was shaking as he picked up his mother's wand and turned the wand toward his face.

xxxXxxx

A loud cry and a thud from above her head made Molly's face shoot upwards. She sighed and growled under her breath. If the twins had gotten at her wand again…there would be no desert for either of them that night.

A moment later the children in suspicion came hurtling from the kitchen something that looked suspiciously like chocolate cake smeared over their cheeks. Apparently wondering who had caused the trouble they rightfully should have been the ones to cause.

"What on earth…" Molly muttered, looking over at Charlie who was still immersed in the book and completely uninterested. It couldn't be little Ronnie, he was playing happily on the floor at Charlie's feet and the twins were right there…covered in her cake. She glared at them, they would be dealt with later.  
>But that only left…Percy? Surely not Percy. He'd never done anything naughty before.<p>

The crying grew louder and Molly was up the stairs in seconds, sprinting towards her room, the twins hot on her heels.

xxxXxxx

Percy's face was blackened, he could barely see through the blurriness before his eyes but his face was stinging. He was crying, loudly, not so much at the pain but more the fact that he, Percival Weasley, would actually be in trouble.

Three sets of footsteps were loudly clattering toward him and a moment later his mother had burst into the room, her apron apparently having spun around her neck and was now resembling a cape.  
>Fred and George, faces shining with eagerness stuck their heads into the room, receiving a door in their faces.<p>

"Percival Ignatius Weasley! Of all the stupid, foolish things! I expected this of the twins!"

Percy cried louder and clutched at his face as his mother enveloped him in her arms and finally began to lower her voice to a dull roar.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

The eight year old whimpered "I-I didn't…" he hiccupped "…want…I was trying to fix it…"

His mother was pulling a warm, damp cloth over his face now and even through the blurriness, the amount of black that came off was rather alarming.

"You're fine…you're extremely lucky you didn't lose your eyebrows! Percy, I would never have expected this from you. I would say no chocolate cake tonight but thanks to your brothers there won't be any anyway."

Percy whimpered and shied away as his mother picked up the very object he was trying so desperately to avoid.  
>"Oh honestly! It's not so bad, Percy!"<p>

xxxXxxx

"Mine! My teddy!" Ron screamed, snatching the toy back from Fred.

"Hey! That's enough, leave Ronnie alone, George!" Molly scolded, striding back into the living room, Percy hiding behind her.

"I'm Fred!"

"I'm George! But what did Percy do?"

Molly sighed and gently put a hand on her middle son's shoulder. "Now, promise you won't laugh at him…"

The twins grinned evilly "We promise."

Tentatively, Percy stepped out from behind his mother and lifted his head slowly.

"I got glasses."

xxxXxxx

****Hey guys! Thought I'd try my hand at writing a little different genre :) Hope you like it. More oneshots/stories etc coming sooon! Keep an eye out! xxx****


End file.
